Kiss Among the Stars
by SetsuUzumaki
Summary: Cid's dream is to be among the stars...How will Cid repay Sephiroth for helping protect that dream? - Takes place during Crises Core during the ShinRa Space Program day's. Rated for Cid's mouth.


Implied Yaoi! You have been warned!

This takes place during Crises Core when ShinRa had its Space Program. Seph did something to help protect Cid's dream. How's he gonna thank him?

ShinRa Headquarters

- SOLDIER Floor -

A soft woosh is heard as the door to training room level 49 opens and Sephiroth steps in. As the door closes behind him he lets his eye's sweep over the room. "Ya early! Wasn't expectin' ya fer another 10 minutes"

Spotting the blond hair and the hunched back of Cid, sitting in a corner with a few tools and wires scattered around him, Sephiroth makes his way over to the other man.

"Hn, I was curious as to why you called me out to this room so late…." A single eyebrow lifts as the General watches Cid who, not even looking up from what he is working on, finishes connecting a few wires to a small black box and replaces the panel on the wall. "I was not aware you were authorized to be making adjustments to the VR room…"

Cid, chuckling weakly, scratches the back of his head as he turns around looking up at Sephiroth with a sheepish smile "I'm not…but a friend'a mine who owes me a favor said I could use the room fer a few hours"

Grinning Cid jumps up from his seated position with excitement "I got somethin' ta show ya!" Shoving one of his hands in his pocket he starts digging around for something. His grin fades slowly as he looks down at his pants in confusion and he starts patting himself down checking the multiply pockets "The fuck?! I had it'a second ago…"

A soft chuckle is heard and Cid looks back up at Sepiroth, who's now watching him with an amused look on his face waiting patiently, and pauses in his search. Scowling slightly at looking stupid in front the other man Cid sighs and leans back against the wall running a nervous hand through his hair. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, and then shoving both hands in his pockets he shifts around for a moment trying to find a comfortable position. Then locking eyes with Sephiroth, Cid gives him a look of gratitude.

"Look..I.. wanted ta say thanks….ya know fer helpin me earlier…but I couldn't figure out how…Ah ha!" A look of excitement mixed with relief spreads over Cid's face as he cuts his thanks short. Pulling out a cell phone Cid holds it up for Sephiroth to see, almost proudly.

"This is the only thin' I could think of ta show ya my thanks…" With a proud smile he flips the phone open and presses a button. Quickly the once empty room takes on a green glow as the Rocket Town launch site forms around them.

"Ya know my dream is ta go ta space. See the stars and travel ta the moon. Hell! Maybe farther!" Chuckling Cid walks up to Sephiroth, standing next to him they look up at the ShinRa rocket #26 gleaming in the dying light of the setting sun. "I've been workin on this simulation fer awhile now…I figured I should show ya first. After all I could'a lost my dream… if ya hadn'ta stepped in."

All of a sudden a rumble shakes the ground that Sephiroth and Cid are standing on. A loud explosion sounds from the Rocket as fire shoots from the bottom. Smoke surrounds the bottom of the Rocket as it begins to rise into the sky. As the rocket shoots up so do Cid and Sephiroth. Up into the sky and into outer space.

Casting a quick glimpse at Cid out of the corner of his eye as they ascend into the heavens, all Sephiroth can see is a wide grin and pure joy on Cid's face. As Gaia is left behind them and stars fly by they come to rest between Gaia and the Moon. The darkness of space only lit with the glow of the sun and the sparkling stars surrounding them.

"This! This is my dream Sephiroth!" Arms flung wide Cid walks out into where the middle of the room would be. The smile never leaving his face he looks around the whole room standing next to the Moon, hands idly tracing out patterns on the Moon's surface. Random comets and shooting stars pass by.

Mako-green eyes' widening slightly and a sharp inhale of breath can be heard as Sephiroth looks around in wonder. He holds his breath for a moment and takes in the magnitude of the space around him. He can feel a slight tugging in his mind…as if..what he is seeing now…he has seen before….from a dream maybe? Standing still he soaks in the quite beauty of space. Of how the stars shine, the Moon glows, and every now and then a comet or shooting star passes by one of them. Feeling a sense of longing his eyes dart around the room trying to take it all in, finally his eyes comes to rest on Cid.

He can hear Cid spouting off some names of a few clusters of stars. Telling him about how the marks on the moon were created by asteroids. And how someday he would journey through the stars and see many worlds. "Heh but I'm far away from travelin' anywhere other than ta the Moon fer now".

Stepping closer towards the other man he stops beside him looking down at Cid. Surrounded by stars; Sephiroth can almost feel the pure joy rolling off of Cid. See his contentment in his relaxed posture as Cid slowly looks around them taking in everything. Watching the other man Sephiroth can see the stars reflected in Cid's eyes and the Sun casting a warm glow over him, seeming to add to his already bright smile. A sense of peace and contentment washes over Sephiroth as he stands among the stars with Cid.

Sephiroth's Mako-green eyes soften as he gently brings his hand to Cid's chin, turning his face towards him and tilting it up. "Thank you Cid, for sharing your dream with me." Leaning down Sephiroth closed the distance between them, bringing his lips to meet Cid's in a soft and gentle kiss.

A kiss shared among the stars.

AN

Yeah so this is going to remain a one-shot for now. It's actually a chapter I have planned in my other fic but I just couldn't help and put it up. Man I have a long way to go till this happens. Heh this is also a bit of a dedication one-shot to sapphireDoG & ~frizzycrls who wrote the awesome fic **Combat Training for the Stubborn**

^.^ P.S. I don't own FF7 or any of its characters.

P.S.S. I make no profit from the story.


End file.
